Comic Con Cutie
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico managed to drag his best friend Will to Comic Con, even getting him to cosplay. When Nico meets the perfect guy for Will, he decides to set his best friend up with the cute Flynn Rider cosplayer (and that the guy just so happens to be in the company of a handsome Hercules cosplayer, well, that's just an added bonus, really). Will/Percy slash Nico/Jason


PJatO || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || Comic Con Cutie || Willercy || PJatO || Willercy || PJatO

Title: Comic Con Cutie – Tangled in Romance

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cosplaying, matchmaking shenanigans

Main Pairing: Will/Percy

Side Pairing: Nico/Jason

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Nico managed to drag his best friend Will to Comic Con, even getting him to cosplay. When Nico meets the perfect guy for Will, he decides to set his best friend up with the cute Flynn Rider cosplayer (and that the guy just so _happens_ to be in the company of a handsome Hercules cosplayer, well, that's just an added bonus, really).

 **Comic Con Cutie**

 _Tangled in Romance_

Nico had managed to convince his best friend to go to Comic Con with him. It had taken _a lot_ of convincing on Nico's part, because Will wasn't the biggest fan of nerd-stuff. So the two of them had come to an agreement on the matter of what to cosplay.

In the end, they had agreed on Disney. Sadly, they had not managed to agree on a movie though.

"Hey, king of the underworld. You look _awesome_."

A small grin slipped onto Nico's face. The gray make-up, blue-dyed hair and the perfect costume (thanks to his sister's ability to sew). Nico di Angelo _really_ made for a damn good Hades. His grin turned into an impressed smile as he took in the appearance of the guy who had just spoken.

"Well, you look awesome too. What do you prefer, Flynn or Eugene?", asked Nico.

The boy in front of him laughed. He was wearing brown contacts, dark-brown hair perfectly done in Flynn Rider's style. But the best was his outfit. It was definitely the turquoise outfit from the _Tangled_ movie, but it was fancier. With extra embroidery. It was amazing and possibly the best cosplayer Nico had seen all day. Not to mention the guy's pretty face and stature. He was a looker.

"Well, Flynn. I have yet to meet my Rapunzel to make me realize the fault in my ways", sighed the cosplayer dramatically, a hand pressed against his chest. "Anyway, Lord Hades, if you're not too busy right now, I'd really love to steal you...?"

Nico paused for a moment. "Listen, you're cute, but not my type."

The Flynn cosplayer blinked a couple of times before he laughed softly. "Oh, no, you're not my type either. But see, I'm here with my cousin and he's cosplaying Hercules. Originally, we were supposed to come here in a set of four, with our best friends respectively. _They_ were supposed to cosplay Megara and Rapunzel. But they're dating and... long story short, they both got sick and had to stay home and both our cosplays are slightly less awesome without partners. Anyway, so, same movie and I figured, you and him would make for some awesome photos, if you don't mind."

"Oh", grunted Nico curiously. "Well, I'm not busy right now anyway, because my best friend kind of ditched me for the _Once Upon A Time_ panel and... nothing could make me go there."

"Awesome! I'm Percy, by the way", said the other with a pleased grin.

"Nico", replied Nico with an easy-going smile. "Lead the way."

He figured he could as well get some photos with a Hercules cosplayer while he got nothing else to do. After all, Will won't return for at least another half hour and Nico was kind of bored.

"Ja—ason. Look what I found. Isn't he _awesome_? Photoshoot. Now", called Percy out.

Nico stared when the Hercules cosplayer – Jason – came into view. He was _handsome_. Then again, that costume was very... complimenting. But what a sunny-boy and with such a pretty smile. Suddenly Nico was glad for the gray make-up his cosplay required, because it covered up the light blush he was spotting at being caught gaping at a stranger.

"Jason, Nico. Nico, Jason. Now pose!", ordered Percy, getting out his phone.

Jason snorted, ruffling his hair a little awkwardly. "Sorry about him. He was dropped too often as a baby, you know. The whole family always worries about him."

"Says the guy who tried to eat a fucking stapler when he was two", snorted Percy.

Jason's eyes widened and he blushed. It made Nico's heart flutter a little. So _cute_. Jason licked his lip self-consciously. There was a small scar. Oh. Percy was serious about the stapler. Really _cute_.

"You're an awful human being and I don't know why we're friends", grunted Jason.

"It's our dads' fault, for being brothers", offered Percy with a grin. "Now come on. I didn't kidnap Hades for nothing. I want awesome photos to make Reyna jealous for missing out."

"That's mean. She's sick", pointed Jason out with a frown.

"Because she had to make out with Annabeth even though Annabeth was already coming down with something", grunted Percy pointedly. "We could have just missed out on our Rapunzel. But no, Rapunzel and Megara can't keep their hands to themselves."

"...You're writing very weird crossover fanfiction there", muttered Nico.

That earned him a laugh from Percy. "What can I say, my Rapunzel is too gay for me."

"You're also more gay than straight on the scale", pointed Jason out.

Nico squinted thoughtfully. Handsome Flynn Rider cosplayer who wasn't straight. Interesting.

"Listen. After this, I gotta pick up my best friend from the panel. You mind coming with me?"

"...Why?", asked Percy confused.

"My best friend is cosplaying Rapunzel", explained Nico with a grin. "I give you a photoshoot, you give me one, how's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome", grinned Percy pleased. "Now threaten Jason some."

"With pleasure", smirked Nico, an intimidating expression on his face as he straightened up.

Though it melted pretty quickly when he saw Jason blush brightly. Okay, that blonde was way too cute and Nico _definitely_ had to get his number or something, because damn was he bad at hiding his interest. Which, a blessing, because Nico was not the best at reading those when they were subtle.

/break\

Percy was sporting a broad, teasing grin as he watched Nico and Jason out of the corner of his eyes while pretending to go through the photos he had taken. Nico and Jason looked awesome as Hades and Hercules and the pictures were great and were going to make Reyna _super_ jealous for missing out on it. The more important matter though was how Nico had handed over his phone to Jason so Jason could give him his number 'to send the pictures'. But said pictures were on _Percy's_ phone.

Sending the best of the pictures to Reyna, Percy tagged on: _Our boy might be cosplaying Hercules, but he is currently really playing the Persephone ;DDD_

Snickering, Percy put his phone away and turned to look expectantly at Nico. After all, there was a maiden in need of a photo-partner! And since Annabeth had gotten sick and could not be the Rapunzel to his Flynn Rider, despite them having planned this for nearly a year, Percy was kind of looking forward to finding someone he could take some pictures with. Sure, Percy and Jason had taken a lot and they had even grouped up with a Kuzco, a Shang and a Princess Tiana they had met earlier for a big Disney crossover, but it was kind of more fun getting some pictures with someone from his own movie. And if Nico's Rapunzel friend was as spot-on as Nico was, then those were going to be some supremely awesome pictures.

"Okay, time to pick up Percy's Rapunzel", declared Jason, smiling at Nico.

The Hades-cosplayer nodded slowly, blinking as he stared at Jason. Percy rolled his eyes at them. Urgh, they were going to be super cute and hard to endure. Nico cleared his throat and lead the way to one of the halls where dozens of people were currently walking out. Percy tilted his head and looked curiously to see the Rapunzel. He made a soft little sound when he spotted the cosplayer.

It was a guy. Not a guy in a dress, but a guy in a genderbend Rapunzel cosplay. And the cosplay was _so good_. Honestly, Percy respected all cosplayers but the ones who went really creative but still recognizable got a special kind of admiration from Percy. And this one was really good. The upper part of the dress had been turned into a dress-shirt and vest in a very recognizable and elegant way, while the pants – hugging the guy's long, strong legs tightly and nicely – fit the style of the dress too. The blonde was smiling, eyes bright and pan in hand.

"...Pretty", whispered Percy very softly beneath his breath.

Jason side-eyed him, one eyebrow raised, while Nico walked past him and greeted the blonde. "Hey, Will. Look, I found you a Prince Charming for a photoshoot."

"I don't need a-", started Will with a huff before catching sight of Percy. "-holy shit, he's _dreamy._ "

Eyes large, Will very slowly and deliberately ran his eyes over Percy and then _licked his lips_. Well, that was subtle. Percy blushed and Jason elbowed him hard with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up and go flirt with the devil", hissed Percy with a glare.

Now that earned him a blush in return from Jason. Though when Nico and Will approached them, both Percy and Jason did their best to pose as functional human beings and not the duo of disaster bi and disaster pan that they actually were. Will smiled pleased as he offered Percy his hand.

"Hi. I'm Will", greeted Will. "And you are apparently my prince charming."

"We—ll", drawled Percy and decided to go for it. "I am definitely attracted to you. But that might also be because of the pan you're holding and I'm _pan_ sexual."

"...If he still wants to give you his number after that awful pun, please just immediately put a ring on it and don't let him escape again", drawled Jason pointedly.

"Oh, go suck the devil's dick", grunted Percy irritated.

"The devil does not disagree with the offer", added Nico with a smirk, making Jason blush.

Will laughed and twirled the pan in his hand, winking at Percy. "I think it's cute. And so are you."

Percy grinned pleased in return. "So... you want some photos with me?"

"Some photos, a date, whatever you're offering", agreed Will.

"Both. Both is good", nodded Percy with a faint blush.

"Wonderful. Then start posing", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. The flirting is really annoying", agreed Jason pointedly.

"Dude. I just spent half an hour taking pictures of the two of you, reminding you that you're supposed to be mortal enemies, not Romeo and Juliet", countered Percy unimpressed.

Will raised both of his eyebrows and looked away from Percy for the first time, staring at Nico curiously. Nico just shrugged with the smallest grin. Well, that Comic Con had taken an interesting turn. The grin on Will's face grew as he stood right opposite of Percy, noting he had about two inches on his Flynn Rider. Percy tilted his head to look him in the eyes, blinking slowly.

"So, let's get some photos?", suggested Will gently.

Percy nodded pleased and led the way outside for their own photo-shoot.

/break\

"You still texting with the devil?", asked Percy with a yawn as he exited the shower.

Jason was sprawled out on their bed, eyes fixed on his phone and smile on his lips. At least until he looked up at Percy with a glare and the fainted blush. He threw a pillow at Percy. Laughing, Percy grabbed the pillow and walked over to collapse next to Jason on the bed.

"For the record, Hades is not _the devil_ ", huffed Jason. "And Nico lives in New York, you know. So we can... actually go on a proper date after comic con ends..."

"Ni—ice", grinned Percy, nudging his cousin.

"Also. Why has Reyna been calling me Persephone all evening?", asked Jason.

"I have _no_ idea", chimed Percy innocently. "Anyway. I'll go and get some snacks. Want anything?"

"Something with chocolate. A lot", hummed Jason. "Tha—anks, cuz."

Snorting amused, Percy left their hotel room. It was good to know Nico lived in New York. There had been such good chemistry between Nico and Jason and Jason _really_ needed to get laid. Yelping, Percy stumbled backward after running into someone because he had been so distracted by his cousin's love-life. He blinked slowly as he didn't hit the ground. Instead, there was an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, pressing him up against another body, a hand cupping the back of his head protectively in case of a fall after all. Slowly, Percy opened his eyes and stared at the blonde.

"Hello again, Prince Charming", grinned Will softly.

"Your eyes are really blue", whispered Percy amazed.

They were. They were sky-blue and beautiful and deep. He had been wearing green contacts when they had met on the con. Will grinned, tilting his head as he himself got lost in Percy's eyes.

"Says the guy with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen", huffed Will a bit amused. "Green but blue but also kind of both... wow... they're... beautiful."

Percy felt his cheeks heat up at that and he rested a hand against Will's chest. "So... uhm..."

"Right. Should let go of you. Sorry", chuckled Will sheepishly.

When they stepped apart, Will gladly let his eyes wander over Percy once more. His hair was black and messy, different from the neat brunette wig he had been wearing earlier. The beard had apparently also been fake. And the low-riding sweat-pants offered the view of a sliver of hipbones.

"So... Nico lives in New York", drawled Percy slowly, as he turned toward the vending machine.

Will raised an eyebrow as he accompanied the other cosplayer to the machine. "Yeah? So...?"

"You two are friends. Did you... meet up here, or did you... come here together?", drawled Percy.

"You're cute when you try to be sly", grinned Will. "I live in New York too. Nico and I are roommates. So I am concluding you're from New York too? And considering that... hopeful look on your face? You maybe want to, I don't know, meet up for a... coffee or something next week?"

Percy's eyebrows raised high as he looked at the blonde. "Yes. I'd... really like that. Yeah."

"Don't look so surprised", chuckled Will and shook his head. "You weren't exactly subtle. Unless you open every conversation you have with a pun about your sexuality to know the other person is on the spectrum of people you're attracted to."

"Not every conversation, but you should have seen Jason and me at the zoo", offered Percy.

"Mh...?", grunted Will, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Me with the _pan_ das and Jason with the _bi_ sons", grinned Percy with a broad grin.

"Oh good lord", laughed Will loudly, shaking his head. "I don't pose with every ali-gay-tor either."

"Ali-gay-tor? Oh, that's good. I have to remember that", gasped Percy with sparkling eyes.

Will smiled fondly, heart beating faster at the cute expression on Percy's face. "You _are_ cute."

Returning the smile, Percy tilted his head. "Thanks. So are you. So... I got my snacks. I'll... see you tomorrow at the con and... uh... next week for coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan", grinned Will and nodded. "Good night, Prince Charming."

With the happiest little smile did Percy return to his room. This con was a _total_ success.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: PUNS ARE GOOD AND MAKE ME HAPPY! ^o^_

 _Also, this was a birthday request from pixie-rainbow36 over on tumblr - I hope you have a wonderful birthday, dear. ;)  
_


End file.
